


First Time with You and Me

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pre TS Dedue, Pre TS Dimitri, Scratching, Top Dimitri, bottom dedue, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Dimitri and Dedue experience their first time together and it's everything they every wanted.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	First Time with You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for Kersey on twitter! Check them out! https://twitter.com/KersyKaboom

“Dedue, are you sure about this?” 

Dimitri wasn’t sure about a lot of things in life but he knew that he held a love for Dedue that transcended even the hate in his heart. He didn’t want to hurt the other, to bring anything other than a smile to those normally straight lips. Their relationship had started naturally, it was bound to occur with how close they had grown and how much care went into everything they did together. However, it was a secret relationship, at Dedue’s insistence. “They cannot know you have feelings for someone from Duscar,” he had explained. 

“Damn them all,” Dimitri had hissed, but had relented when Dedue asked him again. He didn’t want this to be a secret forever, he wanted to shout from the rooftops of Garreg Mach how much he loved and cherished Dedue, and one day that was exactly what he would do. But for now, while still the crown prince, there was little he could do. He wanted to stop this hatred for Duscar, he wanted to end the unjust treatment of people who did not deserve the punishment for the actions of a few. People assumed he had employed Dedue forcefully, but the reality was Dedue had helped him so much, and he would be lost without him. 

Their relationship as it was now had been going on for a month, with secret hand touches, gentle smiles. No one suspected a thing because they already enjoyed their every meal together and had rooms directly next to one another. Despite their relationship being everything Dimitri had desired, one thing they hadn’t done yet was make love. Just the thought made his cheeks flush, but also a fire rage in his belly. He wanted to be patient, wait until Dedue brought it up, but he was growing impatient. He often went to bed aching, imagining Dedue underneath him, crying for him, feeling so good around him. It became too much, and eventually he had taken Dedue aside, tugging him into an empty classroom. 

“I’m so sorry, I did not want to bring this up until you were ready, but I can’t help the way I’m feeling and I just needed to tell you!” Dimitri bowed his head. 

“Your Grace-”

“Dedue, please...when we’re alone…” 

“Dimitri,” he breathed. It had been an adjustment. Dimitri had always liked Dedue saying his name but that simply wasn’t something Dedue felt he could do. Now that they were more than prince and retainer, Dedue had agreed to say his name in private, but old habits die hard. “I have wanted this too, for as long as you have. I was waiting for you to say something,” he murmured. 

Dimitri couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from him. They were fools, such young fools. And that’s how they ended up in his room, with Dedue sitting on his bed, both of them still fully clothed. “Dedue, are you sure about this?” He asked, tucking some loose strands behind his ear. They had both imagined the same thing, Dedue underneath him, legs spread for Dimitri, his prince. No doubt everyone would expect the reverse, especially with Dedue’s size, but Dimitri rather liked it this way. He looked at Dedue, searching for any sign of hesitation. 

“I am sure,” Dedue murmured, green eyes meeting Dimitri’s. 

Neither of them were experts at this, in fact, this was their first time, and Dimitri was rather happy they would experience it together. But it also meant neither were versed in much information. Dimitri had wanted to ask Sylvain, but then he knew the redhead would never let him hear the end of it, assuming it was about a girl. What he had known was to get some oil and had purchased some at the market. “May I?” He asked, reaching out to touch Dedue’s uniform, waiting for a nod before unbuttoning the top and slipping it off broad shoulders. He wasted little time in unbuttoning the undershirt and getting that off as well, revealing Dedue to him. It dawned on him that he had never seen Dedue shirtless and the sight took his breath away. Dedue’s skin was a honey brown everywhere, and his chest was muscular and strong, as it would be from wielding axes. He had light scars here and there, and his breasts were strong, nipples a lighter shade, already slightly hard from the breeze. Dimitri swallowed, feeling blood rushing to his cock, the sight of Dedue this bare for him was too much. 

“Dimitri, may I as well?” Dedue asked, indicating Dimitri's top. The prince flushed and sat down, nodding his head. 

“O-Of course!” His heart hammered in his chest as Dedue’s large hands unhooked his cape before taking apart his coat and undershirt, leaving his pale chest bare as well. He was muscular as well, but not nearly as much as Dedue, his arms the stronger aspect from wielding his lance, his legs as well strong and hardened from horse riding. “Dedue, you are beautiful,” Dimitri murmured, scooting closer and unable to hold himself back as he cupped Dedue’s cheeks and tugged him down into a kiss. One hand snuck around and untied the small ponytail, letting white hair fall, his fingers curling up into it. He groaned, letting his tongue brush along Dedue’s lips, relishing in the way the older man shook against him, parting for him. Dedue’s arms wrapped around his neck, the larger man gasping when Dimitri pulled him into his lap. He may be smaller, but he wasn’t any weaker, he could hold Dedue in his arms easily enough, especially with his crest. 

Dimitri dove into Dedue’s mouth, tongue pressing into every crevice, tasting every inch of Dedue, hands sliding down, grasping at his skin, touching everything he could. Dimitri shifted them, laying Dedue down, climbing on top of him, lips breaking their kiss only to assault his neck next. It was a good thing Dedue wore his collar high, Dimitri didn’t think he could hold himself back. He latched onto his, lapping and sucking mark after mark into Dedue’s perfect skin, shuddering with each quiet gasp and moan from the man below him. Gods Dedue was making him mad, his cock was aching in his pants, having wanted this nonstop the past month. He could feel Dedue’s cock as well, straining in his pants and gave the man’s neck one more nip before moving down.

“D-Dimitri,” Dedue panted, wiggling against his lover, feeling those piercing blue eyes on him. He had dreamt of this, of being taken by Dimitri, of being made love to. All he wanted was to be safe and warm with the man he loved, to serve him until death. This was far beyond anything he ever expected to happen, so to say he was living through that which he had only dreamed of is an understatement. His fingers twitched, gripping the sheets, chest arching as Dimitri’s mouth latched onto one of his nipples. He groaned, writhing against the sheets as his prince unraveled him. 

Dimitri lapped at the perky bud, taking it between his teeth and pulling gently, fingers toying with the other one. The way Dedue moved was addicting, how he arched and gasped for more. Dimitri switched nipples, sucking and licking at one while his fingers played with the other. He felt an urge to bite, to mark Dedue in every way. He had given his neck somewhat of a pass, but the rest of him was free for him to mark as he pleased. He took Dedue’s breast in between his teeth and bit, sinking in enough to leave a scathing bruise but not enough to break skin. The shuddering moan from Dedue set a fire in Dimitri. “More,” the older man breathed, arching his back off the bed. “Dimitri, I need you,” he begged. 

“Dedue, fuck,” Dimitri snarled, moving down and pulling his breeches and underwear down. He needed to get Dedue bare before him, needed to ready him, to be inside of him. Dedue’s cock was massive, thick head leaking precome, balls drawn tight. Dimitri ran his tongue along the shaft, sucking on the head before moving on. There would be another time for worshiping Dedue’s cock, and the way the man writhed told him all he needed to know.

Dedue was panting, his cock leaking and aching for touch, but more of him ached for something else. He needed to be full of his prince, he wanted so badly to feel Dimitri’s seed inside of him. He groaned as Dimitri’s teeth bore down on his inner thigh, biting hard enough that the pain blurred into pleasure, so hard that he knew he’d be wearing bruises for weeks. That only excited him more. Dimitri was kind, gentle, warm, but he was also possessive, bold, and just as achingly needy as Dedue. 

“Turn over,” Dimitri breathed, reaching over to grab the oil off the desk. 

“Dimitri, can I...taste you first?” Dedue flushed, but his eyes never left the bulge in Dimitri’s pants. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Who would say no to that?” Dimitri climbed off the bed, pushing his pants and underwear down, freeing his own large cock. He was longer, but less thick than Dedue, but no less impressive. 

Dedue felt his mouth water at the sight, scrambling off the bed and onto his knees, grabbing hold of Dimitri’s hips. He had never done this before, but he couldn’t help the hunger in his belly. He pressed his tongue to the head, moaning at the salty sweet taste of Dimitri’s seed, wrapping his mouth around the head and sucking. A groan above him, a hand in his hair told him he was doing well enough. He boldened himself to push further, sucking in more of Dimitri until he could feel the head pressing dangerously close to the back of his throat. He wanted to go further, to test the limits, but Dimitri was pulling his hair until he popped off, saliva and cum connecting his lips to Dimitri’s cock. 

“I can’t handle you doing that,” Dimitri panted. “But fuck if it isn’t a pretty sight to watch you suck my cock. Another time,” he whispered. “On your stomach,” he whispered. Dimitri shuddered at the obedience, watching Dedue climb into bed, ass presented to him, rutting ever so slightly against the sheets, whines and gasps escaping him. Dimitri grabbed the oil again, pouring some onto his fingers, getting them as slick as he could before climbing into bed beside Dedue. “Let me know if anything is too much,” he whispered. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt the other. He was sure there would be a time where Dedue was doing this to him, and he wanted it to be as good as possible for both of them. 

He spread Dedue’s cheeks, moaning at how perfect he was, hole puckered and calling to him. Dimitri brought a finger close, rubbing it against Dedue, working him until he opened up enough for him to slip a finger in. Dedue clenched around him, Dimitri leaning over to press a kiss to the man’s shoulder blade. “Relax for me, it’ll feel so good,” he whispered. He rubbed at Dedue’s thigh with his other hand, sneaking a hand underneath to rub at his cock, waiting for the other to loosen up before he moved. Once Dedue relaxed enough, Dimitri began moving his finger in and out, curling it in and trying to seek out that spot that would make his lover sing. He worked one finger in until Dedue was grinding into it. 

“More, give me another,” he breathed, hips jerking. He had experimented before, slipped his own fingers inside of him, but nothing compared to Dimitri. 

Dimitri nodded, working a second finger in alongside the first, continuing to rub at Dedue to get him relaxed enough to move them. He pumped both fingers in, pressing in as deep as he could before curling them, groaning when he felt Dedue joly, the man’s face burying into a pillow and sobbing. “That was beautiful,” he whispered. “Do that again for me,” he purred. Dimitri thrust them in, getting another cry from Dedue, another destroyed moan. When he finally got the third finger in, he was pumping them in wildly, Dedue fucking himself against them. Dimitri couldn’t help but reach over and yank on that white hair, groaning at the way Dedue clenched around his fingers. 

“Please! Dimitri,” Dedue panted. “Please, I need your cock inside of me,” he breathed. Dimitri’s fingers were amazing, but he needed more. 

“Fuck.” Dimitri bit his lip, reaching for the oil and pouring it onto his cock, stroking himself with a moan. “Turn over,” he grunted. Dedue rolled over and it made him groan, seeing the tear stained cheeks, red eyes, bite covered lip. “Goddess Dedue, you’re perfect,” he whispered. Dimitri slid between sculpted thighs, grabbing them and pushing them apart, guiding himself to Dedue’s wet and aching hole. He groaned as the head of his cock pressed against the rim, teasing at it before pushing in. He stopped, hips twitching, letting Dedue adjust to him. His lover was panting, clenching around him, cock twitching from neglect. He waited for Dedue’s nod before he pushed further in. They kept at it like this, Dimitri pushing a few inches in before stopping, waiting for Dedue before continuing. When he did finally bottom out, he let out the longest, loudest moan, burying his face into Dedue’s neck. He lapped at the skin, nibbling on it, whimpering against Dedue. “Can I move,” he groaned. 

“Please.”

That was all he needed. Dimitri pulled nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, moaning at the tight heat that enveloped him. 

Dedue cried out, arms throwing themselves around Dimitri, nails digging into his back, leaving countless scratches, another reminder of their activities. He moaned, arching his back, thrusting his hips into each of Dimitri’s rapid thrusts. The younger man was driving into him with such ferocity it was sending Dedue to another plane of existence. He was shaking, sobbing as Dimitri pounded into him, shaky hand wrapping around his cock, moaning as he stroked himself. 

Dimitri growled, pressing their lips together and swatting Dedue’s hand away before wrapping his own around the other’s cock. He groaned against Dedue’s lips, fucking into him, hand stroking the other’s length, moaning with each thrust and each scratch Dedue etched into his skin. “I can’t,” he grunted. “Not gonna last,” he panted. 

“Inside, please, inside of me,” Dedue begged, thrusting his hips down against Dimitri’s cock and up into his hand. 

Dimitri snarled, stroking Dedue faster and harder until his lover was sobbing his hips, hips stuttering as seed shot out of him, coating his belly and chest. Dimitri let out a shaky cry, Dedue’s hole clenching around him like a vice, milking him for every drop. He moaned, burying himself into Dedue’s messy hole, spilling inside of him. He panted, hips twitching, rocking into Dedue until he finished, pulling out with a grunt. DImitri flopped down beside Dedue, grabbing the other and pulling him close, running his fingers through white hair. “Was that…okay?” He asked. 

“It was perfect,” Dedue whispered. “Dimitri?” 

“Hm?” 

“I love you.”

Dimitri flushed. “I love you too, Dedue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
